Ewoks Mob
The Ewoks Mob was formed in August 2010 by the five Kung Fu females and four males from the Rascals and Colombians Mob, including the former dominant male. The oldest Kung Fu female McDreamy assumed female dominance and Tigi, the former dominant male of the Colombians, took the position of the dominant male. The first litter was killed during a burrow raid by the Kung Fu and all subordinate females dispersed after McDreamy's second litter leaving McDreamy as the only adult female in the Ewoks for about a year. Despite this, the Ewoks have managed to get by despite their small numbers and even faired off much better than most other mobs during the drought. In late 2013 the Ewoks began to gain some numbers with several successful litters, some of their members broke off and formed a new group called the Quintessentials in early 2014 and Lorax held dominance at his father's birth mob the Rascals. In early 2016 dominance changed after the loss of McDreamy and Tigi leaving the group in the hands of their eldest surviving daughter Edzna and JaXX male Kazeh. However in early 2017 Edzna was lost to TB and the last two remaining males were Last Seen, spelling the end for the Ewoks. Dominant Pair When the group first formed McDreamy took the role of the dominant female from the start with no trouble. Then next month former dominant male of the Colombians Tigi became the dominant male. They remained the group's unchallenged dominant pair since the group's foundation until January 2016 when McDreamy died and left her position to her eldest surviving daughter Edzna. A month later Tigi left the group with his sons to go roving allowing a group of JaXX males to join the group, Kazeh became the dominant male. In August Kazeh died and his brother Ash took his place as the new dominant male. Edzna died in 2017, spelling an end for the Ewoks Mob. All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Ewoks. McDreamy (VKUF005) Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) Eagle's Claw (VKUF010) Pai Mei (VKUF012) Princessco (VKUF013) Tigi (VRRM113) Grigio (VRRM120) E. Jimpson Murgatroyd (VCLM002/VEKM001) Crumble (VCLM004/VEKM002) VEKP003 VEKP004 VEKP005 VEKP006 Lorax (VEKM007) Truffula (VEKF008) Thneed (VEKF009) Bar-Ba-Loot (VEKF010) VEKF011 Sachin (VEKM012) Rahul (VEKM013) Mahi (VEKF014) Tulum (VEKM015) Frida (VEKF016) Edzna (VEKF017) VEK?018 Bon Marche Rainbow Trout III (VEKM019) VEKF020 Donny (VEKF021) The Dude (VEKF022) White Russian (VEKF023) Scrappy McSandypants (VEKM024) Sarah-Jane (VEKF025) VEKF026 Corkscrew (VEKM027) VEKM028 VEKF029 VEKM030 Isosceles (VEKM031) Sarah-Anne (VEKF032) Doug Doug (VEKM033) Orpheus (VEKM034) VEKM035 VEKM036 VEKF037 VEKM038 VEKF039 VEKP040 Bodger (VEKM041) VEKP042 VEKM043 VEKP044 VEKP045 VEKP046 VEKP047 VEKM048 VEKP049 VEKM050 VEKM051 VEKM052 VEKP053 VEKF054 Last Known Members Last known members as of February 2017 Edzna (VEKF017) Wolfie (VLM216) VEKM050 Rivals The Ewoks' main rivals were the Kung Fu until they moved away. Their other rivals were the Toyota Mob, Godzilla Mob, Rascals, and Whiskers, however, the Godzilla and Toyota died out. The Whiskers have become one of the Ewoks main rivals, with the groups having encounters up to seven times in a single month. In 2014 the Chalibonkas, JaXX splinter groups, and the Axolotls became the Ewoks' rivals. In 2015 the Überkatz became their rivals, but the Ewoks also continued to have encounters with Whiskers and JaXX. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:Lost Mobs